un ange? MON ange
by jouzetsuka
Summary: après la bataille final snape perd la mémoire et recommence une nouvelle vie. 2 ans plus tard il croise par hasard un jeune homme troublant dans un ascenseur, qui n'est autre que son pire ennemi.. Yaoi.. FIC FIFNIE
1. Chapter 1

-1**Auteur:** Jouzetsuka

**Titre:** "un ange? mon ange."

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** yaoi, lemon, je ne sais pas encore vraiment mais je mets R pour être sure

**Disclaimer:** Tous mes persos appartiennent à JK Rowling... nifnif.. et comme je suis gentille je les lui laisse… Après tout je ne me fais pas un rond sur mes fics.

**Couple:** SS/HP ( mentionnés: HG/RW, DM/GW)

**Résumé:** Après la bataille finale, Severus Snape perd la mémoire et recommence une nouvelle vie... Lorsque, quelques années plus tard, il croise l'élu et se sent profondément attiré par lui. Résumé court, mais je ne veux pas gâcher l'histoire en disant plus d'infos

**Genre:** fic en 3 chapitres certainement, romance/Drama, songfic

**Commentaires:** On m'a commandé en même temps un drame et un SSHP... Je fais les deux en même temps en espérant que sa conviendra à tout le monde ( je pense aussi à faire une suite de juste un regard... Mais là j'ai pas l'inspiration)

Le POV de Snape peut paraître un peu confus... C'est volontaire, à ce moment de l'histoire je pense que même Snape aurait du mal à avoir des pensées vraiment cohérentes... Alors ça revient en arrière, ça change de sujet, ça retourne au sujet précédent etc...

Dans le deuxième chapitre se trouve la chanson "en apesanteur" de Calogero peut être une autre chanson dans le chapitre suivant; je ne sais pas encore.

**Attention REFERENCE AUX EVENEMENTS DU TOME 6 si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ne lisez pas ma fic! **

**Un ange? mon ange.**

_INTRO:_

POV Severus:

Tout est plein de fumée, d'éclairs lancés par les baguettes... Je ne parviens pas à y croire! Il est tombé! Lui qui était si grand, invincible... Immortel! J'ai trahi, tué, menti pour lui... tout cela est réduit à néant par ce foutu gamin... Il est bien le fils de son père... Les Potter ont toujours détruit mes rêves. James, si beau, si... Pff si blessant surtout. Et l'autre gamin qui lui ressemble tellement... La même haine pour moi, pour finir. C'est vrai que j'ai trahi puis tué Dumbledore... Et que ça, Potter ne me le pardonnera jamais... Mais que peut-il comprendre de moi ce morveux!

Je n'en peux plus de courir comme ça, traqué à nouveau, comme une bête... Je me suis battu pour mes idéaux... Pour qu'on me voit... Parce que j'en avait marre d'être un chien à la botte des autres. J'ai peut être eu tort et certains me diront que j'étais à la botte de Voldemort... Peut être mais au moins je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas…Mais qui me jugera impartialement de toute façon. Qui se souviendra combien on m'a humilié, blessé pour que j'en arrive là, et Potter et compagnie en premier d'ailleurs. Si l'on m'attrape, tout ce que les gens verront c'est l'horrible mangemort qui a trahi la confiance de Dumbledore, un vulgaire assassin qui ne mérite aucune clémence.

Je cours pour mon salut, pour l'oubli des autres même si je ne m'oublie pas moi-même... J'avais caché un portoloin au cas où, pour la fuite du maître en fait, vers une petite île isolée près de l'Angleterre ( **Jouzetsuka: **Chui nulle en géographie... Me demandez pas le nom de l'île ni si une telle île existe...). Si je pouvais l'atteindre... J'ai dû laisser derrière moi le petit Malfoy. Rien pu faire pour le sauver... Ca me chagrine profondément… Quoi qu'on en dise, Draco est comme moi, un être malmené par la vie qui aurait mérité mieux que ça!

Personne n'avait prévu que tellement de volontaires viendraient pour la bataille finale, tous les septième et sixième années de Poudlard en fait, plus quelques cinquième années... Ils entouraient tous Potter, le soutenaient... Ce gamin a forcément quelque chose de spécial pour que tant de gens aient cru en lui. Malfoy,lui , n'a pas cru en Potter, ni en Dumbledore... Il a choisi son camp l'année dernière, mais peut-être ne lui a-t-on pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il s'est fait attaquer par Ginny Weasley tout à l'heure... Et il a perdu.. Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Cette gamine est vraiment devenue puissante. Draco n'est pas mort, juste blessé, mais il finira sûrement sa vie en prison à Azkaban. Je ne vois personne qui viendrait témoigner pour sa défense.. Il avait su faire le vide autour de lui, comme je l'ai fait moi même.

Je cours toujours, c'est étrange de voir que nos pensées vont à la même vitesse que notre course, comme si nos pas leur donnaient le tempo. C'est comme une boucle infernale qui tourne et tourne et tourne en rond, revenant toujours aux même questions, aux mêmes problèmes, à la même constatation: J'ai tout perdu!

J'entends un bruit derrière moi, et me retourne. Je vois Potter qui me court après, les yeux luisant de haine. La situation ressemble ridiculement à celle de l'année dernière pendant que je fuyais avec Draco de Poudlard, sauf que cette fois ci, je n'aurai pas l'avantage sur le morveux en duel,et je le sais. Il est devenu bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru et même je pense que Dumbledore ne l'aurait cru. Non seulement il n'a plus besoin de dire ses sorts à haute voix, mais il n'a quasiment plus besoin de baguette non plus... Je pense qu'il a découvert quelque chose au sujet de la magie, de son origine. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire remonter le professeur qui est en moi, se concentrer sur courir et esquiver les sorts.

Je vois le portoloin posé à terre, c'est une peau de banane. Je trébuche sur une racine et une fois au sol, tend le bras de toutes mes forces pour l'attraper! Je n'ai plus de baguette, je n'ai plus rien... Plus d'espoir, plus de but, mais je veux m'en sortir! A tout prix! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Il me manque quelque chose je ne sais pas quoi, mais je l'ai toujours senti et je suis résolu à trouver ce que c'est... Cependant je suis persuadé que cet argument n'empêchera pas Potter de me tuer sur le champ, alors je tend désespérément mon bras. Enfin mes doigts accrochent le portoloin, mais au même moment, je sens une douleur dans mon dos, je viens d'être touché de plein fouet par un sort du gamin, mais puis-je encore l'appeler gamin... Le portoloin chauffe, ce n'est pas normal! De petits éclairs bleus et verts en sortent, je crois qu'un cas de ce genre n'était jamais arrivé, pourvu qu'il marche encore, car Potter se rapproche dangereusement. Je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux... Il a l'air si triste derrière son masque de haine, je me surprends à être peiné de toute la souffrance qu'il a endurée, puis je me sens attrapé par le nombril, et la sensation familière du portoloin qui m'emmène me rassure... Quand soudain une douleur intense me vrille les tympans. Que ce passe-t-il? Le portoloin doit être endommagé! Si mal, si mal... Toutes ces images qui défilent dans ma tête!

"Pour votre information Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise est un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du mort vivant"

"Votre impertinence coûtera un point à gryffondor"

" Videz vos poches Potter!"

"J'emmène le loup garou. Peut être que les détraqueurs auront aussi envie de l'embrasser... Dégagez Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme cela!"

"Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges Potter? C'est moi qui les ai inventés, moi, le prince de sang mêlé! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père n'est ce pas? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez!"

Et un écho plus lointain lui rappelait les paroles de James, lancinantes, toujours aussi meurtrissantes pour son coeur:

" Qu'est ce que tu croyais Severus, que ça irait plus loin, que c'était sérieux? Qui voudrait d'un serpentard comme toi?"

NOOOOOOOOOONNN arrêtez… Arrêtez... Pourquoi tous mes souvenirs se rapportent-ils à James ou Harry Potter? Je voudrai oublier... Oublier...

Un homme se réveille sur une plage humide, l'eau bat contre ses vêtements.. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Où est-il, et surtout QUI EST-IL? Il ne se souvient de rien!

Fin du chapitre d'introduction, dites moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas! Petit test, à part ce que dit James, les phrases "..." sont tirées de différents tomes de Harry Potter... Lesquels? Mouarfmouarfmouarf! (me suis cassé les pieds à parcourir mes bouquins pour retrouver des dialogues Harry/Snape!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Un ange? mon ange **

_allez, c'est les vacances; j'ai du temps et la flemme de faire mes devoirs! Alors je m'attaque au chapitre deux._

_Réponse au review:_

**Flore jade:** a tout de suite la suite, j'essaie de faire vite, ( j'ai vachement envie de l'écrire en fait ) mais je ne promet pas que ce sera pareil pour le prochain chapitre ou les prochaines fics parce que je vais devoir me mettre SERIEUSEMENT a bosser:'(

**Vanilly:** Je suis contente que l'histoire soit prenante, j'avais peur d'avoir fait trop de psycho et pas assez d'action. Pour ce qui es de mon droit de laisser sur cette fin, MOUARF!!! c'est pour tenir le lecteur en haleine ( et avoir es review lol non je rigole!)

**Ginlyzee:** Félicitations pour ta mémoire!!! Tout est juste sauf le dernier dialogue qui est tiré du 6 et pas du 5 ! Mais franchement bravo si tu l'as fait de tête!!

**Zaika: **salive salive le meilleur est dans ce chapitre ( et je pense que si il y a des émotifs ou émotives comme moi ils vont être tout triste au dernier chapitre!)

**Phobia floral: **bravo, toute les réponse sont juste, tu a gagné ma considération!! ( MAIS SI ! SA COMPTE!! lol)

et maintenant place au chapitre

**Chapitre 2 **

_( 2 ans après) _

- Bonjour Willy!

**Willy**- Bonjour Madame Preis!

**Madame Preis**-Vous allez bien ce matin? Toujours pas le moindre souvenir?

**W**- Aucun madame, mais je continue a chercher.

Le dénommé Willy sourit à la vielle dame emmitouflé dans son châle et continue son chemin. Willy est très apprécié au village de Marlowe, sur la cote ouest de l'île. Il est poli et rend toujours service aux habitants en leur disant qu'il leur doit bien ça.

Pourquoi leur doit-il ça? Mais parce que Willy est apparut il y a à peu près deux ans ,un jour, sur la plage, vêtu d'une étrange robe noire et ne se souvenant absolument pas qui il était où ce qui lui était arrivé. Le sort de l'inconnu sans nom avait ému les habitants du village qui l'avaient pris sous leur aile, et lui avait trouvé une petite maison, un travail, et avaient même essayé de l'aider a retrouver la mémoire.. Sans succès. ( son nouveau nom, Willy, viens d'une "brillante" idée des gamins du village qui, entendant a tout bout de champ qu'il fallait sauver ce pauvre monsieur avait fini par le surnommé Willy... ( il aurait pu tout aussi bien tomber sur Ryan, mais la fanfiquieuse n'aime pas ce nom! na! désolé pour les Ryan, me frappez pas!) )

Bref, Willy adore les braves gens de ce petit village, personnes simples et au grand coeur, qui sont devenu pour lui comme une famille. Il vit tranquillement a l'abri dans sa petite bicoque au bord de l'eau, un peu isolé, juste ce qu'il lui faut, travail avec le parfumier du coin qui l'a tout de suite engagée en voyant ses capacités FABULEUSES (jouzetsukaben tien tu m'étonne!) dans la préparation des mixtures en tous genre, même si Willy ne se souvient pas d'où il tient ces connaissances.

Willy est heureux, et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de désirer en apprendre plus sur son passé. Vu qu'il parle anglais, tout le monde a supposé qu'il venait d'Angleterre ( ben oui, pas d'accent américain!)Parfois, le soir avant de se coucher, Willy se concentre pour se souvenir et il lui semble que des fragment de pensée remontent, des disputes, des cris mais jamais rien de précis, comme si on avait muselé quelque chose de très important et que son passé n'était plus rien sans cette chose. Il soupirait alors et abandonnait, découragé, il allait alors se promener sous la pluie ( **J: **c'est l'Angleterre, il peut souvent quoi des faux préjugés a la noix!! lol)

Seulement voilà, a force de se promener a pas d'heure sous la pluie, Willy est tombé malade... et sacrément même!! La fièvre monte aujourd'hui a 40°C et madame Preis,qui est venu pour faire la garde malade, ne sais plus quoi faire. Willy, divague, parle de griffons, de serpents et appelle quelqu'un un certain James de toute ses forces semblant en même temps terrorisé par une menace que la vieille dame ne comprend pas.

Quand l'esprit de Willy émerge un peu de toute la brume fiévreuse qui l'entoure, il a peur.. il sais qu'il a trop de température, que ce n'est pas bon, des images défilent devant ces yeux, qu'ils n'arrive pas a interpréter. Une seule retient son attention, c'est un bâtiment, dans une rue de Londres. Il voit distinctement le numéro et le nom de la rue et sans savoir pourquoi, il est persuadé que se rendre là-bas est important.

Apres plusieurs jours de maladies et de nombreuse décoctions préparées par madame Preis selon les indiction de Willy , mais d'où connaissait-il ces choses VRAIMENT étranges! Le malade se sent mieux,et décide de s'excuser auprès de son employeur, de dire au revoir a ses amis du village, de fermer sa maison et de se rendre a Londres. Là-bas, peut être, il allait découvrir un indice sur son passé enfoui.

Le voyage parut a la fois long et merveilleux a l'homme sans mémoire qui redécouvrait ou plutôt pour lui découvrait tout court les paysages de l'Angleterre, et il arriva a Londres des étoiles et des souvenirs tous neufs plein les yeux.

Willy cherche partout, interrogeant les gens au passage pour savoir ou se trouve cette rue qu'il a vu dans son demi sommeil, mais personne ne semble connaitre le bâtiment qu'il décrit... pourtant il est sure qu'il s'agit d'un bâtiment important. Quand, au détour d'une petite ruelle crasseuse ( il c'est un peu beaucoup perdu le pauvre) il aperçoit la fameuse rue en question et tout au fond, le grand bâtiment de style ancien qu'il a vu en rêve. Son coeur bat a tout rompre, il regarde autour de lui, personne ne semble voir cette immense avenue perpendiculaire a la petite rue miteuse. Willy ne se pose pas plus de question et s'avance vers son but.

Les gens autour de lui dans la grande avenue son vêtu de longue robe, même les hommes, ce qui conforte Willy dans son idée qu'il ne s'est pas trompé puisque c'est avec des vêtements similaires que les habitants de Marlowe l'ont découvert. Peut être va-t-il retrouver sa famille, quelqu'un qui l'attend, un gentils petit mari ( oui, parce que Willy a beau être amnésique ,les hormones ne le sont pas,elles: il aime les hommes!)

Willy arrête poliment un homme pour lui demander:

**W**- Excusez moi, quel est ce bâtiment je vous pris?

**Homme- **Vous sortez vous d'où avec vos habits moldu? Du fin fond de la campagne? Ce bâtiment est le ministère de la magie bien sure! alala ces touristes!

Willy en reste scotché un instant...de quoi parlait ce type... MOLDU? MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE??? Ce foutu mur blanc qui l'empêchait de se souvenir...

Il soupira et décida d'entrer dans le fameux "ministère de la magie"; Peut être était il un magicien connu et ce bâtiment servirait de base a une corporation de prestidigitateurs...

Ne sachant pas trop que faire, Willy se dirige vers un ascenseur, mais alors qu'il s'approche, les prote commence a se refermer, et Willy a juste le temps de se glisser entre les battant avant que tout ne se ferme. Il n'y a avec lui qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, absolument.. éblouissant. e jeune homme le regarde avec un air paniqué.. puis devant son manque de réaction , lui demande l'étage ou il veut aller.

_POV Willy:_

_J'arrive à me glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment._

_Il me dit "quel étage?" et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme_

_Alors, les chiffres dansent, _

_Tout se mélange_

_Je suis en tête a tête avec un ange!_

_En apesanteur,_

_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures_

_En apesanteur,_

_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls_

_Dans cette ascenseur._

_Il arrange ces cheveux,_

_J'ai le coeur juste au bord des yeux,_

_Et sans le regarder je sens la chaleur d'un autre langage,_

_Alors, les yeux rivés,_

_Sur les étoiles,_

_Pourvu que rien n'arête, le voyage_

_En apesanteur,_

_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures_

_En apesanteur,_

_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls_

_Dans cette ascenseur._

Mon Dieu, que mon coeur s'arrête de battre comme ça, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi...pur...; il a l'air d'avoir souffert, d'avoir hait aussi mais d'avoir gardé l'espoir sur l'avenir. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau,pitié, faites que cet ascenseur s'arrête, que je puisse lui parler, juste une phrase, juste un mot.

_POV Harry_

Par merlin, ça ne peux PAS être lui, Snape est mort tout le monde le sait...il a disparut depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant ça ne peux qu'être lui, la ressemblance est trop frappante...à part peut être le regard. Non c'est plus que ça, toute la personne reflètent quelque chose de différent, de la gratitude, de la paix peut être? Jamais Snape ne pourrait être en paix..surtout en me croisant dans un ascenseur... Mais qui est cette personne, qui n'étant pas Snape est plutôt...craquante je dois dire ( NONNON!! Quelqu'un qui ressemble a Snape ne PEUX pas être mignonne!! rhaaaa c'est quoi ce délire... Pourtant j'y peux rien, je la trouve attendrissante, et même...bandante!!! TT chui un monstre pervers!!!)

Il me regarde fixement, mais pas méchamment...je rêve ou lui aussi a l'air de me trouver...disons a son goût? Bon Harry, trouve quelque chose a dire, quelque chose a dire.

Putain, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir... si ce BIIIIIIIIPPPP d'ascenseur voulait seulement s'arrêter pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir.

_FIN DE POV_

Il faux croire qu'il y a une puissance surnaturel quelque part parce que au même instant l'ascenseur se bloqua et a la place de la vive lumière, une plus douce plus tamisé se diffusa.

GOMENASAI mais j'ai décidé de le faire en plus que trois chapitre finalement...désolé désolé. Me tué pas... :'(


	3. Chapter 3

-1Troisième chapitre, je précise aussi que j'ai un peu changé d'idée par rapport au départ puisque Snape, alias Willy ne sait pas qu'il est un sorcier. Ni QUI est Harry Potter... Et en fait je me suis compliqué à fond la vie... Et je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir! MDR!

**Vanilly: **J'ai essayé de faire un Snape qui simplement aurait moins souffert. Et je suis persuadée que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien et de charmant

**Ginlyzee: **En fait je parlais des reviews pour rigoler... Mais en réalité, c'est sûr que les gens postent des reviews, mais je courais pas après non plus ;)

Et pour la guimauve... Un peu, pas trop j'espère..; Pis la fin sera pas vraiment guimauve, ça dépendra de l'interprétation que l'on fera des évènements.

**Phobia floral: **Moi j'ai pas hâte de voir cette saleté de conversation qui me pose problème... J'avais bien envie de faire une méchante ellipse pour qu'on retrouve les persos quelque mois plus tard... Mais je me serai fait étrangler, et ça aurais été contourner la difficulté (pas bien! lol) alors je vais essayer de pas faire ça trop nul pour répondre à tes attentes.

**Zaika:** Ben c'est un drama... C'est un peu triste, mais je trouve (enfin moi) que ça finit pas trop triste.

**Cordyangel: **J'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin... Merci pour tes encouragements!

Bon, au boulot maintenant...

**Chapitre 3:**

_(Pensées de Willy blablabla pensées de Harry #blablabla#)_

Il y a comme qui dirait quelques longues et douloureuses minutes de silence dans l'ascenseur, trois millions d'anges passent... Bref, une certaine gène plane (lourdement même!)

Mon Dieu qu'il est beau... Et étrange aussi... Il me regarde bizarrement comme étonné de ma présence, et chaque fois que je croise son regard, j'en ai le souffle coupé! Il dégage comme une aura de puissance presque palpable. Comment peut on avoir des yeux aussi brillants, aussi vivants.

# CE N'EST PAS SNAPE, CE N'EST PAS SNAPE, CE N' EST PAS SNAPE... Bon il faut que je me calme... Allez Harry, un peu de courage, tu as exterminé Voldy, tu ne vas pas reculer devant un plus ou moins sosie de Snape tout à fait craquant...#

**Harry- **Hummm euuu je... Je suppose que l'on risque de rester coincés un moment. Même avec la magie on n'évite pas les pannes d'ascenseur. C'est dingue, on invente des portoloin, des balais, et des détecteurs de magie noire mais on ne peut rien pour débloquer un ascenseur. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans le ministère...

**Willy-**...!

Devant le peu d'enthousiasme de son compagnon pour les discussions sur les ascenseurs, Harry tente une approche plus personnelle.

**Harry-** C'est quoi ton nom au fait? Oh pardon, vous voulez peut être que je vous vouvoie?

**Willy-** Ben c'est Willy, non tu peux me tutoyer. Je viens d'un petit village, Marlowe, tu connais?

**Harry-** Jamais entendu parler... C'est bien?

Il semble que ce soit le sujet à aborder... Parce que Willy parait adorer son village, il en parla longuement, et ce que Harry retient de cette discussion (**Jouzetsuka:** conversation qui dura tout de même autour de l'heure et demi... et vu que Willy est allé jusqu'a évoquer les problèmes de madame Smith a cause des dégradations que fait son chat chez madame Mekrinfer, nous sauterons cette petite conversation. Bien que fort plaisante j'en suis sure) fut que Willy était un homme sympathique et apprécié, et surtout terriblement attirant, il avait eu le temps de le regarder sous toutes les coutures pendant qu'il parlait de Madame Thomson et de son potager.

Mais quand Harry commence à raconter sa propre vie, en omettant de préciser QUI il était, afin de ne pas voir l'homme sympathique se transformer en groupie, les yeux de Willy s'agrandissent d'incompréhension à la mention de Poudlard, Quidditch et Aurors.

Pris d'un doute Harry demande:

**Harry-** Euuuu tu es ici pour quoi déjà? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

**Willy-** Ben c'est que eh merde, qu'est ce que je fais... Il a l'air d'être une personne de confiance. Après tout peut être pourrait-il m'aider. En fait, je t'ai dit que je m'appelais Willy, mais c'est le nom que les gens de Malrowe m'ont donné. Je suis apparu comme par magie (Jouzetsuka: Il croit pas si bien dire hein?) un soir, inconscient, sur la plage, vêtu d'étranges vêtements comme ceux que tu portes et ne me souvenant de rien du tout de mon passé... Les habitants de là-bas ont pris soin de moi et il y a environ une semaine, j'ai eu un flash ou je revoyais cette rue et ce bâtiment, alors je suis venu vérifier par moi même. J'espère que je n'ai rien fait d'interdit en entrant sans autorisation... Je voulais juste comprendre.

Devant la tête consternée que fait Harry, Willy commence à paniquer.

# Par Merlin, les dates concordent... C'est VRAIMENT SNAPE... Il est vivant... Et il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup sans le savoir... Il me suffirait d'appeler d'autres aurors que moi en renfort dès que l'ascenseur se remettra en marche pour qu"il soit jugé et enfermé à vie à Azkaban... Mais Snape n'existe plus... Je suppose que c'est l'oeuvre du portoloin s'il a perdu la mémoire... Alors il ne la retrouvera pas sans l'aide d'un sort spécifique. Il ne reste maintenant que Willy, un homme sympathique et franc, qui apprécie les moldus et qui ne mérite en rien d'aller pourrir en prison avec les sbires de Voldy... Rhaaaa mais ma vengeance alors? Et le meurtre de Dumbledore... Qu'est ce que je dois faire...#

Les yeux de Harry se posent alors sur le visage angoissé de Willy, et son coeur se serre... Non il ne peut pas envoyer cet homme qui n'a plus rien à voir avec Snape à Azkaban...

Bon une chose après l'autre, d'abord lui dire qu'il est sorcier, et inventer un mensonge potable pour expliquer qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.

**Harry- **Willy tu es ce qu'on appelle un sorcier, ce qui veut dire que tu as des "pouvoirs ". Il a sûrement dû se passer des choses étranges autour de toi à Marlowe non, tu devais avoir des connaissances que les gens trouvaient étranges... Non?

**Willy ** Et bien mon patron à la parfumerie se demandait toujours d'où me venaient mes dons pour les mixtures et lorsque j'ai été malade je me suis préparé des remèdes étranges et vraiment très efficaces... Mais Sorcier? C'est une blague non?

**Harry- **# Des potions... Argllll plus de doutes, c'est bien Snape... Sig# Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Ce que tu appelles médicament ou mixture sont en fait des potions... Tu as dû apprendre à les faire à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. D'ailleurs tu devais avoir une baguette magique comme celle que j'ai là.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une plume, qu'il transforma ensuite en souris puis lança un leviosa devant le regard ébahi de Willy.

Harry le regarda amusé, voir Snape aussi admiratif avais quelque chose de jouissif... Mais Harry se reprit bien vite, trouvant sa pensée dérangeante. Ce n'était pas Snape.

**Harry **Oh ce ne sont que des tours de base, de première année en fait, tu es tout à fait capable de le faire, ne t' en fais pas ça va te revenir. Enfin bref, il y a deux ans, une terrible menace appelée Lord Voldemort planait sur le monde des sorciers, un être horrible qui voulait asservir le monde et méprisait ce que nous appelons les moldus, c'est à dire les gens sans pouvoir... Je suppose qu'il s'en est pris à toi, et que son attaque au lieu de te tuer, t'a rendu amnésique. Malheureusement, je pense que tu ne retrouveras jamais ta mémoire, je suis désolé. Mais si tu veux, je t'aiderais à chercher. # Il ne faut pas que Willy retrouve la mémoire, à aucun prix... Je n'aime pas lui mentir, mais c'est mieux comme ça. #

Willy prend le temps de digérer ces informations puis demande:

**Willy- **Et ce Lord Voldmachin (vraiment aucun souvenir...) il est toujours vivant?

Harry se tortille un peu puis décide d'être honnête avec Willy, de toute façon, il devra le lui dire à un moment ou à un autre. Bizarrement, il ne venait pas un instant à l'esprit d'Harry de planter là Willy et de le laisser se débrouiller, il le prenait de façon instinctive sous son aile, bien que l'homme ne semble pas faible ni peureux... C'était assez inexpliqué dans l'esprit de Harry.

**Harry-** Euh en fait, c'est moi qui l'ai tué... Je une vieille prophétie l'avais prédit. mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, parce que de nombreuses personnes ont donné leur vie pour que je puisse le tuer, et j'ai été entouré de nombreux camarades qui m'ont soutenu lors du combat final.

J'étais sûr que c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, ça se voit. Il a cette aura des gens qui ont accompli quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à lui faire confiance, et à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire... Si ça se trouve moi aussi je croyais en lui a l'époque. Willy se berça de cette idée agréable pendant quelques minutes.

Quand soudain, l'ascenseur se remit en route et leur redemanda l'étage où ils voulaient aller.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait pas que des gens du ministère voient Willy, ils reconnaîtraient immédiatement Snape... Lui même était censé aller à une réunion d'au Sont choix fut vite fait, il demanda à retourner au rez de chaussée. Tant pis pour la réunion. Il se ferait porter pâle.

Willy le regarda étonné.

**Harry-** Je pense qu'il faut que tu te réhabitues à la magie avant de monter là haut... Je te propose de loger chez moi quelque temps, pour que tu reprennes contact avec ton ancien monde et tes dons, et pendant ce temps là, vu que je peux aller partout dans le ministère, je vais faire des recherches pour savoir qui tu es. Ca te va?

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi et proposé ça de but en blanc... Willy réfléchit puis demande:

**Willy-** Pourquoi veux tu m'aider comme ça? Je veux bien que le contact soit passé presque tout de suite; mais il me propose de m'héberger pour une durée indéterminée là...

Harry s'étonne de ne pas être pris au depourvu. Puis il se rappelle qu'il a toujours dû trouver TRES vite de bonnes excuses avec Snape... Zut zut zut... Il s'est déjà dit que ce n'est PAS Snape, jamais il n'aiderait le vrai Snape. C'est Willy.

**Harry-** Je me sens proche de toi parce que, moi aussi Voldemort m'a volé mon passé d'une certaine façon, il a assassiné mes parents quand j'étais bébé... Et il m'a volé mon enfance, alors je veux t'aider. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux avoir confiance (NON il ne dit pas "tu as confiance en moi? Alors saute! Désolé... Délire de l'auteur... M'enfin peut être des gens vont trouver d'où je tire ça, nouveau petit jeu du chapitre!)

Willy hésita; .puis sourit et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent il suit Harry hors du ministère de la magie.

Désolée, toujours pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Mais à chaque fois une nouvelle idée me vient. Et cette fic prend de la longueur :'( J'y arriverai à le mettre... Promis…) J'espère que ce chapitre ira quand même... Et que je ne deviens pas trop guimauve.


	4. Chapter 4

_bonjour a vous qui avait le courage de suivre cette fic qui se rallonge au fur et a mesure que le temps passe! Je suis désolé que ce chapitre 4 ai mis du temps a être ecrit ( mea culpa!). _

**Sahada: **Bien ficelé je sais pas..j'esaie mais c'est dure

**Vanilly: **Ca me touche beaucoup que tu mettes une review a chaqu'un des chapitres! Vraiment, sa m'encourage a me mettre au chapitre suivant!

Pour repondre a ta question, la perte de mémoire de Snape est magique, il ne va pas la retrouver comme ça par hasard! Il faut un enchantement special. Il retrouvera ces reflexes de magicien( un peu comme dans la serie XIII pour ceux qui connaissent) sans se rapeller de sa vie anterieur.

Comment va faire harry pour le cacher...ahaha... et bien même si Snape a perdu la memoire, il aime toujours la solitude donc ça c'est tranquille, mais pour le reste tu trouveras la reponse dans ce chapitre

**jenni 944: **j'avoue que j'ai pas très bien compris ou tu coulais en venir! Gomen... mais pour la suite, elle arrive elle arrive

**Ginlyzee: **je ne peux rien te dire..retrouvera ou pas la memoire...that is the question;.mais sa casserais tout si je te le disait

et mainteannt place a l'hisotire ( lol la faasse phrase toute pourite)

**CHAPITRE 4**

pensées de Harry #_blablabla# _

pensées de Willy _blablabla_

_( 4 mois plus tards)_

**Harry: **Willy! Je suis rentré!

De la cuisine de l'appartement de Harry, une tête aparut dans l'embrasure de la porte,et lui repond d'une voix anguoissée:

**Willy: **Ah! Harry, alors tu as trouvé?

Harry se sent mal a l'aise.il n'aime VRAIMENT pas mentir a Willy, mais son plan est parfait...il n'y a pas à hésiter... # A_llé mon petit Harry, courage, tu peux y arriver! Ca ne peux ps être plus dure que te tuer Voldy... A propose de ça je me demande combien de temps il reste... pas le moment de penser a ça...#_

**Harry: **Oui. Ca y est, tout est confirmé et concorde, même les photos... j'ai retrouvé ton identité.

A ces mots, Le visage de Willy devint très pâle...

_ Par Merlin, et si j'étais quelqu'un d'horrible, si je ne me plaisait pas, et si Harry ne voulais plus me voir après ça!_

Il faut dire que la présence du jeune homme troublait de plus en plus Willy, et même si celui ci avait retrouvé de nombreux repère magique, entre autre, toutes ses capacité en potions, et en maige tous court ( la magie noir en moins, parceque "ça" Harry ne le lui avait pas rapellé).

Willy, n'étais plus un homme perdu, mais un sorcier a part entière, avec d'ailleur son petit caractère.Iil faut bien le dire, il avait retoruvé certain des traits de caractère du Severus Snapus a y reflechir a deux fois, de très nombreux caractères..simplement il n'étais ni aigri ni méprisant envers Harry.(**jouzetsuka:** _petit cadeau à Ginlyze..sisisi même si il ne retrouve pas la mémoire, c'est bien notre bon vieux Snape mordant et disont le, dominateur pis en plus je trouvais que Willy fesait un peu trop penser a un jeune homme innocent... , n'oublions pas qu'il est plus vieux que Harry quand même) _

Harry repensa a tout ce travail qu'il avait acompli pendant ces deux mois pour aider Sn...Willy. Il avait épuré toutes les archives du ministère pour trouver le profil parfait: il fallait un homme disparut pendant la grande guerre contre Voldemort ( et qui soit du bon côté) ,d'une trentaine bien tassée avec aucune famille ni ami, doué en potions et dont on n'ai jamais retrouvé le corps... il avait mis trois mois, mais il avait trouvé le candidat parfait, il avait alors discretement remplacé les photos du dossier par celles de Willy...et le tour était joué

# _qu'aurait dit Hermy si elle avait su ce que j'ai fait... elle m'aurait echarpé a coup sure - Harry ,mais tu te rends compte! c'est passible de prison! #_

Mais Harry est prêt a passer quelque temps en prison pour sauver Willy, l'homme est...envoutant... aussi mordant que Snape, mais en plus doux...sachant s'arreter avant de commetre l'iréparable.

**Harry: ** Tu t'apelles en réalité Chris Joahnson.. tu as 36 ans, pas marié, pas de famille, tu as été attaqué par Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la grande guerre et tu t'es volatilisé a ce moment là. Tu as étudié a Poudlards, tu t'es surtout distingué en potions, tu es connu pour être d'une companie agréable mais tu ne cherche pas a frequenter les gens,tu préfères la solitude... tes parents sont disparus depuis 6 ans...voila;c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Harry se sent vraiment mal, il se degoute tellement...mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Willy prend le dossier que Harry tient dans les mains et le parcours une dixainede fois, l'aprenant par coeur puis soupire

**WIlly/Chris:**...ça ne me dit rien ,aucun echo ..je suppose que je ne me souviendrait jamais... mais au moins je sais qui je suis maintenant.

Harry pose sa main sur l'épaule de Chris

**Harry:** tu sais, tu peux rester chez moi autant que tu veux...ne te presses pas! Et qui sais, peut être que un jour, tu retrouveras la mémoire, ne déspère pas.

Chris regarde un instant Harry dans les yeux, puis l'embrasse, pressant ces levres contre celles, chaudes du jeune home, parceque aujourd'hui il a aprit qui il est, et aprceque il en a envie depuis qu'il l'a vu dans cet ascenseur où sa vie a changé.

Harry reste un instant estomaqué, sans bougé, puis il repond avec passion au baisé de l'homme, dehcargeant toute sa culpabilité et son desire pour ce nouveau Snape.Leurs langue entame avec fièvre la vlase des amants, fesant tourbilloner leur sens et ils s'effondre, toujours soudés l'un a l'autre sur le canapé du salon.

Là, Chris se pencha a l'oreille e Harry :

**Chris: **je t'aime Harry Potter, étoile du monde sorcier.

Harry sursaute...Snape l'a appellé comme...comme avant...; mais il n'y aucune trace d'aminosité dans sa voix...juste du desir! et c'est si troublant, si BON! Harry se sen tellement heureux de retrouver un peu de Snape en Chris...;ce n'est pas normal...

Chris regare Harry avec colère

**Chris: **Pour toi ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe c'est ça?

Des eclairs sortnet de ces yeux... Snape dans ses plus mauvais jours.. Harry se sent d'ailleur encore plus troublé,et encore plus attiré apr Chris, alors qu'il retrouve son proffesseur de potion dans toute sa fureur ( et disons le, sa splendure) a travers cette colère. ne réfléchissant plus il se jette sur l'homme et tout en devorant le lobe de son oreille lui dit

**Harry: **Non, ce n'est pas jsute du sexe pour moi, "Te quiero y te amo hombre"

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit les derniers mots en fourchlangue, Chris le regarde interloqué en lui demandant ce que signifie ses sifflement... et Harry lui repette la traduction, tout bas alors que ces levres devorent le coup de chris.

D'un coup de rein, Chris renverse Harry sous lui, puis un sourire sadique apparé sur ces lèvres.

**Chris: **accio nutella (**Jouzetsuka: **_ moi je fais de la pub?meuuu nonn! je veu bien une subvention materielle du groupe nutella apr contre! LoL) _

Le nutella arrive dans la amin de snape,qui pose le pot a terre.. puis cmmence a effeuiller son petit Harry tout doucement en prenant son temps, embrassant la epau blanche qu'il mettait a nu. et aant qu'il estputdire WOKETIPOKETIWOKETIOKADABRADABRADABRADOK ( **jouzetsuka: **_nouveau jeu du chapitre! ouiasss de quel dessin anime vient ce mot ou le suivant )_ ni même SUPERKALIFRAGELISTICALIEXPELIARIOSUS harry se retrouve en boxer devant Chris qui n'est pas beaucoup plus habillé.

Avec un sourir pervers, Chris met du nutella sur son doigt et le lecha avidement.

# _Arglll même avec une eprte de mémoire ce type est le diable... et il va me rendre aussi fou qu'au lycee! mais bizarrement je prefere cette methode la... #_

Chris s'aproche de Harry et tartine son ventre de nutella. Puis avec une langue coquine, il leche avec application chaque pacelle de la pate chocolaté. Harry en a le souffle coupé tellement c'est bon Il ne peut s'empecher d'imaginer la langue de l'homme qui leche partout sur son corps, et en particulier en un ponit plus au sud du ventre. Point qui d'ailleur lui rapelle aimablement son existense en se tendant a rompre le boxer.

A croire que Chris lit dans les pensées de harry puisqu'il s'applique a mettre au fur et a mesure du nutella sur chaque partie du corps de ce dernier, puis a les lecher tout de suite apres, en finissant par son membre dréssés. Il enleve le boxer a harry puis étale lentement le nutella, enfin il lui applique une intense felation jouant avec sa langue sur tout la longueur de la hampe, taquinant le gland rougi;

Harry se cambre sur le canapé et pousse de petits gemissements de plaisir.

# par merlin, c'est pas possbile, il va m'achevé avantr la fin de la soirée!#

Chris sourit devant la reaction du jeune homme et intensifie ses caresses, malaxant avec une de ses mains les testicules de Harry, carressant de l'autre le dos de ce dernier.

Lorsque Harry jouit dans sa bouche, Chris avale sans gésité la semance et embrasse avec apssion Harry. Le melange du sperme et du chocolat surpenr le jeune homme.

Harry l'attrape par le coup et commence a le mordiller laissant une belle trace rouge dans le coup de Chris.

**Harry: **Deja finit le jeu du nutella?

**Chris: **Non non, on va contiuné sur cette bonne lancée!

Et Chris replonge son doigt dans le nutella harry se demande encore ou i lva le tartiner cette fois, qu'il snes un doit plein de pate chocolaté a l'entré de son anus, il se cambre en sentant le doigt le pénétré un tout petit peu puis étaler le nutella sur son entrée.

Losrque le doigt est remplacé par une pointe de langue, il a l'impression que son corps est en feu. il s'entend suplier!

**Harry: **S'il te palis, prend moi prend moi!

_ Je le veu tellement, si je m'ecoutai je le prendrais sur place, il est un apelle au viol et a la luxure, étendu comme ça sur ce canapé, les yeux humides de plaisir!_

**Chris: **je ne veux aps que tu ai mal ,amour, je veu e préparé avant.

**Harry: **Je..je suis pas vierge Chris, tu peux y aller, je te veux en moi maintenant.

#_ Le souvenir de sa première nuit avec un homme lui revient, c'était avec Ron. Lorsque l'on pensait que Hermione avait disparut lors de la bataille finlae. Des mois sans aucune nouvelle d'elle. Ils étaient perdus tous les deux.,ils s'étaient réconfortés l'un l'autre, avaient voulus oublier... puis Hermione était revenu un jour, épuisée, en triste état, mais vivante. et sans qu'ils aient besoin d'en parler, Ron était retourné vers elle; Harry ne lui en voumlait pas, ils ne s'amaient pas lui et Ron... c'était le mieu qu'il puisse arriver. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, surement qu'ils n'en reparleraient jamais; de toute façon, Ron n'avait JAMAIS était aussi bon que Chris l'était deja! #_

Chris regade Harry, puis ne se retenant plus, il le penètre ave douceur. Après un peu de temps puor que son amour s'habitue à sa présence en lui, il commence a bouger les hanches, prenant en même temps la virilité de Harry, lui imprimant des va et viens en rythme avec ses propres mouvements.

Harry a mal bien sure...mais a cette douleure se mélange intimemant le plaisir et il n'a qu'un désire, c'est que Chris aille plus vite, plus loin. Il bouge son bassin sans même y penser, invitant l'homme a le prendresans retenu.

_Harry, tu es si chaud, si étroit... je t'aime, __je t'aime! JE T'AIME! ** JE T'AIMEEEEE ! **_

**Chris**: JE T' AIMEEEE

hris hurle en se repandant en Harry a longs jets. l'instant d'après c'est Harry qui se libère en un rale, en appelant déséperment Chris.

Ils s'effondrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Harry se bloti tout contre le torse chaud de Chris.

**harry :** tu sais, tu pourrais peut être rester vivre avec moi plus que provisoirement.

Chris sourit et dit :

**Chris: **je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que tu me suprotera. je 'aime harry.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Quelques instant plus tards, Chris dort profondement. Harry soupire,se penche tout contre lui et murmure.

**Harry: **Ca me tue, mais je crois bien que je t'aime,...Severus Snape.

Puis il s'endormit a son tour. Une paix tranquille reigne dans le salon


	5. Chapter 5

_me voici de retour (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour..oh mon dieu, des fois, je me fais peur toute seule!) Je suis malade:'( Mais sa me donne l'occasion d'écrire le 5em chapitre de un ange?mon ange, et une bonne excuse pour que personne ne me frappe a la fin du chapitre!_

**Vanilly: **Les choses sacrement sérieuses arrivent maintenant ; Moi aussi je suis contente de retrouver plus ou moins un Severus Snape normal. Pour ce qui est du nutella c'est bon mais c'est vicieux...ça vous colle une crise de foie sans crier gare mais on l'aime quand même

**petite grenouille: **merci pour tes encouragements, des idées j'en ai pleins, pour cette fic comme pour d'autre, après faut que je trouve le courage de les réaliser!

**Lilou: **Je vois qu'il y a des gens encore pire que moi pour être sadique...lol! Trelawney...brrr j'en frisonne rien que d'y penser! Pour ce qui est du personnage de Chris; hummm faut pas me démasquer comme ça! LoL! Chui pas une grande inspirée des noms, et j'avoue, j'adore le personnage de Chris dans charmed.et c'est bien de la que j'ai choisi se nom! Pour la dernière phrase de Harry..mais c'est le but, très cher... lol

Hermione fera t elle le rapport? c'est finie les questions dérangeante oui? LOL

Bravo pour la réponse a mes petits jeu...mais la première réponse est fausse…c'était merlin l'enchanteur et non pas cendrillon..Désolé mais ça aurais put!

Bon et maintenant avec ( beaucoup de retards, mea culpa)

**Chapitre 5**

_Chris Joanhson, je sais que je suis plus jeune que toi, et que tu es bourré de principe stupide du genre je ne peux pas gâcher sa vie, je suis trop vieux et d'autres bêtises du genre, mais jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime... alors, veux tu m'épouser?_

Les mot tournent et tournent encore dans la tête de Chris...; il avait dit oui bien sure, comment aurait il put dire non;.il aimait Harry de tout son être, chaque celle de son corps voulait alors lui dire oui. et il avait écouter son corps, son coeur et son esprit...pour une fois que tous se beau monde était d'accords.

Assis devant un bon feu de cheminée dans la petite maison en bordure de foret qu'il partage maintenant avec Harry, Chris se prend a rire doucement, la tête entre ses bras. Son bonheur est tellement grand qu'il ne parvient pas à y croire. Il s'est trouvé un travail dans le monde magique, en fait, il s'agit rigoureusement du même travail que chez les modus: la confection de parfum, mais les connaissances magique qu'il a redécouvert associées aux connaissances moldues qu'il avait apprises a Marlowe lui ont permit d'innover et de se faire un nom dans le monde du parfum.

il a donc de l'argent, une maison douillette avec tous le confort nécessaire, et il a dit oui a l'homme de sa vie.

Et pourtant un ombre passe sur le tableau idyllique de Chris... ce n'est pas bien grave, juste... frustrant.

Harry ne le présente jamais à ses amis, Chris ne comprend pas pourquoi. Harry lui a affirmé qu'il les lui présenterait après leur mariage... et Chris ne comprend VRAIMENT pas la logique de son amour sur ce point.

Mais pour l'instant, il faut bien l'avouer, c'est le cadet de ses soucis...lui et Harry vont avoir tout le temps du monde pour bâtir ensemble le futur..leur futur.

Chris se reprend a glousser comme une collégienne a son premier rendez-vous..Decidement, le bonheur le rajeuni. Soudain une phrase s'imprime dans son esprit avec une netteté effrayante. Chris ne se souvient plus ou il l'a lu, ou qui la lui a dite... mais elle lui semble marqué au fer dans sa mémoire:

"On ne construit son avenir que sur les bases du passé."

et cette phrase, anodine, le terrifie, lui qui n'a pas de passé, et donc pas d'avenir. Une angoisse lui déchire les entrailles, et la certitude que son absence de passé détruira son avenir avec Harry le submerge, lui coupant le souffle.

Dans un état de panic irraisonné, les larmes coulent sur ses joues...ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver, il veut son bonheur, il y a droit, et il veut son bonheur avec Harry...

Alors Chris fait la seule chose qui lui semble concevable, il se concentre et transplante jusqu'au chemin de traverse, devant l'allée des embrumes.

La il entre dans plusieurs magasins d'aspect miteux et sale, demandant a chaque fois si ils n'avaient aucun produit susceptible de lui rendre la mémoire.

Au fur et a mesure que le temps passe, il se désespère de plus en plus, la réponse étant toujours la même: Si il ne sais pas le sort qui lui a été lancé, on ne peut pas l'aider.

En désespoir de cause, il se rend dans la boutique la plu sombre et la plus crasseuse...

Il ne remarque pas alors le regard ébahit que lui lance le petit vendeur court sur patte et a l'air servile, bien trop occupé a se morfondre. Il pose pour la millième fois la même question:

**Chris**- Est ce que vous avez un quelconque produit qui pourrait m'aider a retrouver la mémoire, sachant que je ne me souvient absolument de rien, et donc par conséquent, je ne me souvient pas non plus du sort que l'on m'a jeté.

Le vendeur le scrute, le détaille...mais là encore, Chris est bien trop ébranlé pour s'en rendre compte. Puis un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il dit:

**Vendeur**- Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. et il revint quelque minutes plus tard avec une petite fiole opaque de couleur rougeâtre. Buvez ça d'un coup sec...et vous devriez retrouver progressivement la mémoire...

Les yeux de Chris s'agrandissent de surprise. Il se retient de sauter au coup de l'homme et se contente de répéter:

**Chris**- Merci merci ,oh merci.. Si vous saviez comme c'est important pour moi.

Chris paye alors le produit, s'en empare avidement puis sort quasiment en courant de la boutique.

Un sourire de mauvaise augure apparaît alors sur la figure du vendeur, quand une voie retentit du fond de la boutique:

- Ey! Peter tu a donné a ce type la potion qu'on réservait à Sn...

**Peter: **ne t'en fait pas Goyle, s'était bien Snape...et il va retrouver sa mémoire comme prevue..et alors il pourra pendre la suite de Lord Voldemort, c'est lui qui y est le plus apte..le bon temps va revenir.

Inconscient de tout se qui se trame, Chris est assis a une terrasse et réfléchit ( si il sais faire ça!) intensément. Il hésite en fait. Doit il parler a Harry de sa décision ou pas... d'un coté, c'est un événement très important de sa vie, si il retrouve la mémoire, et il souhaite associer Harry a ce moment, mais d 'un autre, il imagine la surprise que se serait pour son beau brun au yeux verts...

Et c'est a ce moments la que ces fichus principes (jouzetsuka mais quels c ceux la!) décident d'entrer en jeu. Pour épouser l'homme qu'il aime, il se doit d'avoir mis sa vie passée au clair, et Chris s'imagine un instant, se mettant a genoux devant son amour et lui déclarant a son tour son désir de l'épouser, et le faisant la tête haute puisque il sait qui il est. Il imagine déjà les mots qu'il va lui dire, l'étonnement heureux de Harry, sa joie, leur désir, leurs caresses..leur amour...

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Chris porte la fiole jusqu'a ces lèvres et boit cul sec la potion ( qui entre parenthèse, mais sa se voit loL, avait un goût avoisinant le mélange de pissenlit et de remugle de toilettes...beyurk ) ( jouzetsuka: je pourrais arrêter la le chapitre... o que c'est tenant...mais dans ma grande bonté je le continu.. )

Chris attende quelque minutes, mas rien ne se passe...il se lève, assez mécontent, persuadé que les gens de la boutique se sont moqué de lui, lorsque il entend un murmure. Il tend l'oreille mais ne peux comprendre les paroles. Il se concentre de toutes ses forces sur ce son, et celui ci s'intensifie au furet a mesure, jusqu'a ce qu'il résonne avec force dans la tête de Chris dans sa tête " Viens Severus, viens et montre aujourd'hui par cette marque que tu m'appartient". Chris sens alors une douleur fulgurante dans son bras; il relève en tremblant sa manche et y découvre la marque des ténèbres, noire de jaie, brûlante;.il ne comprend pas qu'es ce que tous cela veux dire?

Il tombe alors a genoux, vaincu par la douleur dans tous son corps... ses yeux se ferment deux même, et il voit défiler devant lui des images, tellement d'images qui semblent sortir du néant, il ne peut pas les contrôler, il n'y comprend rien et pourtant elles éveillent des échos en lui...

_" Vous ne pensez pas m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges Potter?"_

_"Votre impertinence coûtera 50 points a gryffondor"_

_" Potter, Je vous hais Potter... JE VOUS HAIS POTTER ** JE VOUS HAIS POTTER "** _

**Snape:**Non Harry..non je t'aime

_" JE VOUS HAIS POTTER"_

_" Je te ferais souffrir James...toi et tous ceux qui te sont cher.."_

_" Videz vos poches Potter"_

_" Qu'est ce que tu croyais Severus, que ça irai plus loin, que c'était sérieux? Qui voudrais d'un serpentard comme toi?"_

_" C'EST FINI AVECTOI SEVERUS..TU ETAIS JUSTE UN BON COUP AU LIT! "_

_" James je te hais..Potter je te hais...Harry je te hais...; non je ne te hais ps"_

_"Je n'en peux plus de courir comme ça, traqué a nouveau, comme une bête...je me suis battu pour mes idéaux..pour qu'on me voit;..parce que j'en avait marre d'être un chien a la botte des autres"_

**Snape: **Arrêtez non Harry..je t'aime ..Harry...

"_Chris Joanhson, je sais que je suis plus jeune que toi, et que tu es bourré de principe stupide du genre je ne peux pas gâcher sa vie, je suis trop vieux et d'autres bêtises du genre, mais jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime... alors, veux tu m'épouser?" _

**Snape:**Je vous en pire arretez..je suis Chris Joanhson Chris Joanhson!

" _moi Severus rogue, je vous servirez jusqu'a m mort, Lord Voldemort, mon Lord"_

**Snape: **Pourquoi Harry, pourquoi...

Terrassé par la fatigue, Severus Snape a jute la force de transplanter chez lui... chez lui et Harry...dans son foyer.

Harry rentre du travail, et il est heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avas jamais était. Voldy est mort, son travail d'auror lui plait..et il est amoureux fou. Toute la vie qu'il est en train de construire, il l'a bâtie sur un mensonge, mais Harry Potter n'en a cure, il est heureux comme ça. Il sais qu'il ne pourra pas cacher Chris toute sa vie...et il sais aussi que ses amis reconnaîtrons au premier coup d'oeil leur ancien maître des potion honnis. Mais il sais aussi qu'ils comprendront son amour pour lui une fois que Chris et lui seront mariés..et qu'ils se tairons. Chris et lui vivront heureux, même si c'est dans un mensonge.

Harry pense a son beau Snape... il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être heureux que Chris soit son ancien professeur détesté...il a compris depuis leur première nuit qu'il aurait put aimer Snape, si celui ci n'avait pas choisi le camp de Voldemort...peut être même après qu'il ai choisi le camps de Voldemort

Tout simplement Harry Potter aimait cet homme...aussi infect soit il.

Et c'est en sifflant joyeusement que Harry rentra chez lui, les idées pleines de baisers et de caresses... Il appelle:

**Harry**: Chris? Amour? Ou es tu?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Harry se met a la recherche de son âme soeur... sans suces... lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre, son coeur se glace... Sur le sol, Chris gît inanimé..

Harry se précipite, et prend le pouls de son amour, mais il n'y a pas un battement...

Harry embrace, Harry cajole, Harry supplies...et Harry pleure... pleure parce qu'il ne comprend pas comment cet accident a put se produire.

Mais quand Harry voit qu'il n'y a aucune blessure, pas de sang, rien, et que Chris tient sa baguette a la main, le sang de Harry Potter se glace..;et quand ses yeux embrouillés de larmes se posent sur un petit carrés blancs, posés sur la table de nuit, avec marqué " Pour Harry, pour mon amour"...le doute n'est plus possible;

et Harry Potter cri... il cri sa rage, et son désespoir pour l'amour de sa vie qui l'a quitté de son propre fait.


	6. epilogue

_me revoila pour le dernier chapitre de Un ange? mon ange j'espère qu'il vous plaira _

**Kimmy lyn: **Ben a la base c'est un drame...alors voui c'est un peu radiale..mais ne t'enfait pas, tu aura l'explication du pourquoi du comment du paceque dans ce chapitre! Pis j'ai écidé de faire un fin que je concidère comme pas trop triste..bon après ça dépend des gens.

**lilou:** Merci d'adorer ma fic, sa fait très plaisir et ça m'a encouraé a écrire le dernier chapitre quand a Peter...vaut mêm pas la epin du vengeance cet ! Le passé n'est en fait pas toujours bon a savoir... mais je ne sais pas si sevichou aurais supporter de ne jamais se souvenir. Non non je vais aps faire e la grande tragedie (quoique..dans un certain sens) mais franchement..tu as des idées encore plus troudes que les miennes! MDR!

et donc, voila le nouveau et dernier chapitre... j'ai fait le double de ce que j'avais prevu au départ!

**Xyrae:** Moi sadique? non juste un peu! LoL

pardonner a snape je pense pas que ça a était facile pour Harry, j'ai essayer de le montrer avec son dialogue interieur... au depart, il ne lui a pas pardonné...c'est avec le temps que ça c'est fait.

merci pour tes encouragements et...prend ta reserve de mouchoirs je crois...:S

**Vanilly: ( ma revieweuse préférée, qui a posté un review a tous mes chapitres, même que àça m'a fait super chaud au coeur! ) **désolé, je voudrais bien te faire plaisir..mais si...Snape c'est sucidé... :'( Pour la potions, tu aura l'explication dans ce chapitre. Le potter foird et cinique m'aurais bien plus aussi..mais je devais faire un drame... tu imagine même aps comment je me suis forcée TT

Il voudrais pas creer nu nutella 0 je ai ls kilos sur les hanches... chui sure que sa doit exister dans le mnode magique..et pis mêml dans le mnode normal..apres tout les americains ont bien inventé le bacon de dinde sans tière grasse...( veridique!)

merci pour m'avoir suivi du debut a la fin! bizouX

**jenni944: **Voui pauvre harry...mais t'en fait pas, ça va s'arranger! pas de la façon dont tu pense je suppos mais bon.

**petite grenouille: **voila donc le dernier chapitre, au fait, ecrit moi comment tu voyais les choses, ça m'interesse de savoir ce que les lecteurs attendaient. Merci encore puor tes encouragements.

et maintenant dernier chapitre, en deux parties:

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque il a finit de trembler, Harry Potter prend dans ses mains tremblantes l'envellope qui porte son nom, tache blanche dans la chambre ou lui et Chris s'étaient aimés... alors qu'il dechire le bord de l'envellope, une larme roule sur sa joue, et se perd dans son cou. Après une lente inspiration, il sort et deplit la lettre qui se trouvait dans l'envellope, et se met a lire:

_Potter,_

_Les mots que vous avez vu sur l'envellope seront les derniers du dénomé Chris Joanhson, qui est mort pour de bon, ce matin sur une terrasse d'un café. En bref, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. _

_Je suis evidmment bien conscient que vous mavez reconnu lorsque nous nous somme "rerencontré" dans cet ascenseur du ministère et que vous m'avez protégé d'un destin fort peu enviable. _

_Je ne peux evidemment faire autrement que vous en être reconnaissant, même si je trouve votre attitud stupide, mais venant d'un gryffondor cela parait presque probable. Je n'aurais certainement pas eu les mêmes egards pour vous si nos situations eutes étaient inversées._

_La réalité c'est que même maintenant vous m'exaspérez Potter, je ne vous comprends pas, et surtout je ne comprend pas que vous m'ayez pardonné. Moi je ne peux pas me pardonner et pour cela je vous en veux car c'est de votre faute! Que vous le vouliez ou non vous m'avez fait changer, pas simplement parceque vous mavez fait perdre la memoire, mais parceque être a vos cotés pendant ces quelque mois ont fait s'insinuer en moi des sentiments que je ne désirais pas, et voire les choses d'une autre façon!_

_Vous, espèce de damné gryffondor vous m'avez montré ce qu'auait put être ma vie si mes choix avaient été differents... et a cause de ce que j'ai vecu avec vous, sous le nom d'un autre, je ne pourrais plus jamais redevenir le serviteur du lord noir que j'ai été. _

_Comment voulez vous que je vous pardonne ça! Vous m'avez forcé a changer... alors que j'étais sans defense. _

_Il faut quand même que vous sachiez que c'est Peter qui m'a fait retrouver la memoire. il tient un magasin dans l'allée des embrumes, et il eseprait que, si je redevenais Severus Snape, je prendrais la relève de lord Voldemort et qu'ainsi la terreur reviendrait. C'est surement ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas tombé sur vous. Vous avais toujours eu le don de faire capoter mes projets! Deja a Poudlard vous étiez insuportable! je ne peux plus, maintenant reprendre le flambeau de mon ancien maitre. Je ne le desire plus..._

_Vous avez toujours eu raison a propos de ma haine envers vous au faite, oui je vous hais a cause de votre père..mais pas pour la raion que vous pensez. Votre père a été mon amant.. l'homme que j'ai le plus aimé sur la Terre a l'époque certainement. Il m'a fait croire que ma vie pouvais être autre chose qu'une serie d'humilliations... seulement il a agit comme les autres, il m'a pris...puis m'a jetté comme on jette un mouchoirs usagé. Qui plus est, il m'a suivit des ses moqueries et de ces humiliations pendant toutes mes annés a Poudlard. Désolé de detruire l'image du heros brillant et magnifiqu que vous aviez de votre père Potter._

_Je ne peux pas lui pardonné d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer, et vous Harry Potter, vous lui ressemblez tellement a première vue! C'était pour moi un suplice que de vous voir, parceque je suppose que je n'avais pas fait mon deuil de l'amour que je portais a James. Mais vous etes different de James, Potter, et c'est de cela que je me suis aperçut pendant ces mois avec vous, même si je le savais deja lorsque vous étiez mon horpillant élève de potions. Je suppose qu'a l'époque je ne voulais pas admettre que c'était vous qui m'attiriez et non pas votre père a travers vous. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé en mariage Potter, j'espere que c'était par amour, non seulement pour Chris Joanhson( vous etes moins stupide qu'il n'y paré Potter, vous avait realisé cette tromperie de main de maître! vous meriteriez presque d'être un serpentard) mais aussi un peu par amour de Severus Snape. _

_Je sais que mon sucide est une fuite, et que peut être vous ne me pardonnerais jamais,mais je ne peux pas vivre comme ça Potter, comme je lai dit, je ne peux plus redevnir celui que jétais avant que tout cela n'arrive, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas m'endormir et voir tous ce que j'ai fait comme meurtre,ma trahison envers Dumbeldore me pèse en partiulier . Vous ne savez pas Potter ce que c'est d'avoir suivi toute sa vie un chemin de tous son coeur et de se revieller un jour en se rendant compte de toute l'horreur que cela comportait._

_De plus, que feriez vous de moi, vous meritez mieu, Potter, que de vivre avec un homme de mon age ( j'ai 41 ans Potter, 41 ans!), ancien mangemort...de plus que direz vos "chers" ami gryffondor a qui vous ne l'avais jamais présenté même en tant que Chris Joanshon._

_J'espere simplement que votre vie sera heureuse Potter. il y a interet a ce que vous donniez le meilleur de vous même dans votre vie._

_Je ne le direz surement qu'une seule fois... mais Je vous aime Harry Potter._

_Votre ancien haborré professeur de potion, severus Snape._

Les larmes que Harry ne contient plus coulent le long de ses joues, brouillant l'encre de la lettre, Tout avait été gaché si stupidement, si seulement il avait été la, si il avait pu lui parler..l'empecher...

Hary Potter s'effondra sur le sol, la rage au coeur..avec le temps viendrait l'accptation, mais pas maintenant, comment peut il comprendre qu'il l'ai abandonné, alors que lui aussi l'aimait.

_**

* * *

( 20 ans plus tards) **_

Harry regarde le temps maussade par la fenêtre, de lourds nuages gris encombrent le ciel. Harry Potter-Crivey est d'humeur pensive.

Cassandra s'approche de lui avec douceur et pose sa main sur son épaule:

**Cassandra: **Papa? je t'ai ramené quelque courses! Et je t'ordonne de manger convenablement... je te connais..si je te laisse faire tu va encore te nourrir de pâtes pendant toute la semaine!

**Harry: **Cassy, mais c'est moi ton père ma chèrie! Je me debrouillerais très bien! Alors file! va rejoindre Pete et les enfants..ils vont t'attendre.

Cassandra embrassa son père puis se dirigea vers la porte.

**Harry: **Salue ton mari de ma part, et fait bien de gros bizoux à Sally et Frank pour moi! Daccord?

**Cassandra: **Bien sure papa! Prend bien soin de toi!

Une fois Cassandra parti, Harry replongea dans ses reflexions. Si on lui avait dit que l'histoire se finirait comme ça, il ne l'aurais pas cru. Comme quoi, même avec les guerres, les malheurs et les pleurs, de bonnes choses arrivent.

Harry avait été très ébrhanlé par la mort de Severus, il n'en avait parlé a personne, mais il était alors fragile et en pleine dépréssion. Et Collin était venu pour lui. La guerre avait transformé le Pouffsoufle. Ce n'était plus un fan incontrolable qui photografiait les gens de partout, et Harry avait trouvé en lui un soutient sure, puis finalement un amant plein de tendresse et d'affection. Harry se souvenait encore de leur première nuit ensemble. De sa douceur, pendant l'amour...

Ils s'était finallement mariés et Harry ne l'avait jamais regrétté: Collin était le meilleur des hommes... et tous les deux avait décidé d'adopter une petite fille sorcière qui avait perdue ses parents pendant la grande Guerre, c'est ainsi que Cassandra était entrée dans sa vie et l'avait illuminée.

Aujourd'hui, Collin s'était étient il y a deux ans à sainte Mangouste. Il n'avait pas souffert, et il était parti en souriant a Harry, et Cassandra depuis, bienqu'elle se soit mariée avec le fils de Ron et Hermione, Pete, et qu'il ai deux enfants, des jumeaux, en bas age, venait regulierment tenir companie a son père.

Harry sourit en pensant que tous ceux qu'il aime nage eux aussi dans le bonheur. Ginny avait du se battre a la fin de la guerre, mais elle avait finallement obtenu guin de cause et Draco Malfoy n' était pas allé en prison, d'ailleur ils étaient maintenant mariés et Ginny faisait une parfaite madame Malfoy. Draco quand a lui, a la surprise de tous, s'était finallement entendu a merveille avec les Weasley...même avec Ron.

Bien entendu, Ron et Hermione s'était mariés après la guerre, et formaient un couple que l'on pourrait appellé uni dans les disputes... mais ils étaient heureux, et Harry en était vraiment enchanté.

Tous avaientt trouvé le bonheur finallement.

Harry regarda l'heure a la grande pendule acroché sur le mur du salon. Il était temps de se mettre en route, si il voulait rentrer du cimetière avant la nuit. Tous les ans, a cette date depuis vingt ans, harry se rendait au cimetière. Collin avait au debut chercher a l'accompagner ou simplement a compendre pourquoi Harry agissait ainsi, mais il avait finallement compris que cela faisait parti des choses dont le brun ne lui parlerait pas, ce que Collin appellait en riant le jardin d'ombres secretes de Harry James Potter-Crivey.

Arrivé au cimetière, Harry s'arretta devant un tombe blanche, sans nom. Il se mit a genoux, et une larme perla a son oeil.

**Harry: **Ca y est Sev, nous avons le même âge... tu sais que je t'ai scrupuleusement obehit, et que j'ai vecu ma vie pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible. Heureux je l'ai était, mais tous au fond de mon coeur, tu me manques toujours autant, ça me dechire encore la nuit dans mes reves, je veux te retenir, mais je ne peux pas.

Bon c'est l'heure de la petite lecture annuelle. Je suis bien conscient que tu m'aurais étripé si j'avais essayé de te lire ce genre de chose de ton vivant, alors j'en profite.

_Mon coeur est un jardin,_

_beaucoup de personnes en ont une part_

_Dans mon petit jardin,_

_Il y a des petits coins,_

_Mais la plus grande place,_

_est pour toi mon amour._

_Tout mes secrets,_

_Toi seul,tu les connais_

_Tout au fond de mon coeur,_

_Il n'y a que toi et moi_

_Tu es mon ombre_

_Mon doux secret_

_Celui dont je ne parle jamais_

_Tu es mon vide_

_Tu es mon tout_

_Tous mes secrets,_

_Toi seul, tu les connais_

_Tout au fond de mon ceour,_

_Il n'y a que toi et moi._

Harry ressent alors une douleur au niveau du coeur. Il en a l'habitude, cette douleur revient de temps en temps depuis qu'il a combattut Voldemort. Personne ne savait qu'il avait (encore) ressut un avada kedavra de la part du Lord noir, et que, encore unefois, il avait survecu... cependant, Harry avait toujours sut que cette survie serait temporaire, et que le sort du mage noir, detruirait petit a petit son coeur et que finallement, celui ci se briserais en morceau un jour ou l'autre.

harry ferme les yeux, sous la douleur qui lui vrille les oreilles et tombe a genoux. Il sais que c'est pour maintenant et il sourit. Quoi de plus normal que se soit aujourd'hui, vingt ans pile après l'homme de sa vie, car il sais aussi depuis longtemps que Snape était l'homme de sa vie et même si il avait réellement aimé Collin, celui dont il revait au plus secret de ses reves avait les cheveux noirs et le regard glacé.

Harry sent sont coeur qui se dechire petit a petit, un avada kedavra ne doit pas être douloureux normalement, ce n'étais pas son cas..il ne peut vraiment pas faire comme tout le monde.

Soudain, Harry releve la tête, croyant avoir entendu appeller son prénom.. et il le voit, il lui sourit, pas d'un sourir chaleureux non ( faut aps rever..) mais d'un sourir tellement.. il l'attend, il l'apelle et il lui tend les bras.

**Harry: **Sev...

Harry se releve et tend les bras vers son amour, pour le tenir pour etre sure que c'est bien lui.

Harry Potter, celui qui avait survecu était mort, son corps avait été retrouvé gisant sur une tombe blanche, qui ne portait aucun nom. Personne ne comprenait de quoi il était mort

* * *

( Bande de petits veinards, je voulais au depart sadiquement m'arretter là, mais j'ai decider de rajouter un paragraphe ) 

Alors que toute la familles et les amis de Harry Potter-Crivey était rassemblé pour lenterrement de leur père,grand père ou ami, quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Toute a leur douleur, les convives mirent un certain temps avant de reconaitre ,a leur très grand étonnement, L'ancien proffesseur de divination de Harry, le porfessuer Trelawney.

Mais ils furent encore plus surpris en voyant les yeux revulsés de celle ci; Quelqu'un murmura dans la salle:

- Mais, elle est en transe!

**Trelawney: **Cher amis ne me pleurez pas, je suis heureux la ou je suis, et j'ai enfin retrouver mon ame soeur. Je vous aimes tous, et nous veillerons sur vous tous les deux.

Ginny a ses mots fondit en larmes:

**Ginny: **Oh Merlin, Harry, même mort il continu a être un grand sorcier et un ami qui pense a nous.

Draco la pris doucement dans ses bras..et l'on vis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de tous les amis présent.; d'autantplus lorsque Trelawney, sortitde sa transe, demanda d'un ton effaré ou elle se trouvait.

Et quelque aprt, entre le ciel et la Terre, deux hommes tendrement enlacés se murmurais ce qu'il n'avais jamais put se dire face a face avant.. ces trois mots plus magique encore que les sorts:

" je t'aime"

**Fin**

* * *

Et voila, j'ai finis cette fic..ça me fait vraiment bizarre... j'espere que cela vous a plut, et je tient a remercier ceux qui m'ont lu du debut a la fin! 

Je posterais un dernier chapitre ou je repondrais au derrnières reviews... voila sinon ben, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir a écrire cette fic et a lire vos reviews..et pis..me frappez pas un..c'est pas si triste que ça la fin! (petite frimmousse de chat tout mimi pur pas qu'on me frappe)


	7. bonus et RAR

_Je rerereecrit l'intro plus mes raes, vu que mon ordi a decidé de saouler la vie! _

_En tous cas, voici les dernieres reponses aux reviews ainsi que le chapitre bonus! _

_**remarque importante: apres relecture (horrifiée) de mon texte, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un beta lecteur..;si quelqu'un est interessé, mailez moi!**_

_je suis désolé, les reponses seront moins longues et élaboré qu'au depart;.mais c'est la troisème fois que je les ecris...j'en ai marre... gomen!( c'est la fauteamon word de m)_

**Lynarsiane: **d'abords, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments... kyaaa sa fait trop plaisir quand les gens disent qu'ils aprecient!

ensuite..moi faire une fin degoulinante de bon sentiment? mouarfmouarf..non non on en verra de moins en moins ( je cacherais le glucose rose derrière un peu de tristesse!) mais bon..chui pas trop méchante quand même! Ils sont heureux..au depart ça devait se finir beaucoup plus mal

Sevychou en maitrese de maison, l'image fugace de severus snapus en tout et pour tout vetu d'un tablier de soubrette rose, un epousstoire a la main et une jambe en l'air me traversel'esprit;.mais je m'egare je pense!

Et non Harry n'a aps sauvé phisiquement sev..mais moralement, si quand même.

**Vanilly: **kikoo ma revieweuse la plus assidu et préférée ;) Je crois bien que je vais essayer de faire une alusion au nutella dans toute ems fics, sesera mon petit clin d'oiel perso a cet fic.. )

Rhaaa chui supercontente si j'ai reussi a faire passer tout ça dans ma lettre, c'était le but ( chui n'emue lol) mais c'est comme ça que l'imagine une declaration snapesque... elle lui ressemble je trouve.

Collin est pas a pouffsouffle? Oo ..et m bon beneuuuu déoslé puor cette erreur.. TT j'avais la flemme de verifier... je m'exuse... vraiment...

ouaaa tu imagine pas comment ça m'a fait plaisir que tu dise que tu as eu les larmes au yeux... voila, moi aussi chui emue maintenant... lol

je pense démarrer bientot une nouvelle fic, mis 'jai hate de lire aussi tes nouvelles fic HP

**Jenni 944: **maieuu c'est pas si triste que ça..ils sot ensemble;.dans la première version je laissait suposée que c'était l"effet de l'aada kedavra si harry croayit voir Snape;..La ça aurais était vraiment triste!

**Kimmy Lyn: **merci beaucoup pour ta reviews...c'est mignon ein? sans être egoulinant de bon sentiments..( fiere de moi ) ben je vais essayer d'être fleur bleue sans trop en rajouter

**petite grenouille: **kiaaa merci pour tes compliments, ç m'a fait trop plaisir!

mais c'est bien d'être fleure bleue...j'ai essayer de faie un drmama qui reste fleure bleue..j'espere avoir reussi..pis c'est un drama qui finit pas trop mal

comme tu vois ce n'est pas un chapitre uniquement pour repondre au reviews;... il y a le bonus

**abigaël: **ùerci merci beaucoup. Faut pas pleurer comme une madeleine... ça finit bien..( plus ou moins lol)... faut au contraire être heureuse;.ilsse sont retrouver..et ils vont repeupler les nuages

et mainteant le chapitre bonus! Je m'exuse profondement d'ecirre ça;.mais j'ai des exuses...chui malade... lol

**bonus: La vengeance des maraudeurs**

Après une année entière d'action intense... de fellations répétées et d'orgasme nombreux, Harry et Severus envisagèrent enfin de faire quelque petites choses entre leur calins.

Le porblème était de trouver quoi... Sevychou (ainsi nommé par Harry) eut alors l'illumination: se venger de Peter... Mais il fallait trouver L'IDEE.

Ils decidèrent alors de s'adresser aux maitres en la matières... j'ai nommé... Les maraudeurs...

Sautant de nuages en nuages Harry et Sevychou se rendirent tout dabords vers le cumulus que squattaient Sirius...et Lupin. Ils trouvèrnet d'ailleur ces deux là fort occupés, Moony la tête entre les cuisses de Pad.

Severus toussa .bruyament pour signaler leur présence. Les deux mamants sursautèrent en coeur et se rajustèrent a toute vitesse.

**Sirius: **le paradis c'est sympa, mais ça manque de portes..qu'est ce que tu veux Servilus?

**Severus:** Oh et bien après des recherches très soutenus j'ai enfin trouver ce a quoi un clebs tel que toi pouvait bien servir...les mauvais coup... et pour une fois je voudrais qu'on s'associe pour en faire baver a un ennemi commun.

Et oui... des années que les deux étaient au ciel.. et ils se disputaient encore;.. mais comment ce fait il qu'il puisse encore se faire des coups bas au ciel me direz vous? Facile, Les deux seraient tellement malheureux de ne plus pouvoir s'emm l'un l'autre que le paradis deviendrait l'enfer puor eux..alors ils ont ressut une autorisation speciale.

Sirius renifla avec degout puis dit...

**Sirius: **je ne vois vraiment pas qui je pourrais assez detester pour m'allier a toi..

Remus voulu ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de convaincre Son Siry adoré de cooperer, mais Harry parla avant lui.

**Harry: **Même pas Peter?

**Sirius: **On..on aurais le droit? Je marche... si on peut faire souffrir cet immonde petit rat, je suis même pret a embrasser Servillus.

**Rémus: **Ey! Ca va pas non?

Une fois tout le monde daccord, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le nuage des parents de Harry.

Ce dernier entra seul,une main devant les yeux.

**Harry: **Papa! Maman! Arrétez ce que vous faites, papa habilles toi, on va aller secouer les puces a Peter!

James et Lily arretèrent leur occupation, pourtant plus que plaisante( c'est une vrai maison close le ciel ein?mais bon..faut bien s'occuper!) pour regarder leur fils qui attendait patiemment, une main toujours devant les yeux. Tout en s'habillant James rala un peu.

**James: **dit donc Harry tu nexagère pas un peu là! J'ai bien du supporter l'horreur de te voir en pleine orgasme, alors que mon ennemi juré du lycée, qui a l'age d'être ton père entre parenthèse, te pénétrait joyeusement... alors ein? et puis tu crois que tu es né comment?

**Lily: **mais arrete donc de l'embeter et part avec eux cheri. Ne rentre pas trop tard! Harry mon trésor, porte toi bien, et fait toute mes amitiés a Sevy.

James grongna encore un peu pour la forme puis suivi son fils rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Bientot les vieilles rancoeurs furent momentanemment oubliées et chaqu'un y alla de sa petite idée pour martyriser Peter. Finallement un plan diabolique fut mis au point.

* * *

Peter dormait bien tranquillement dans son lit, lorsque qu'il fut reveillé en sursaut, croyant entndre une voix.

_Peteeeeerrrrr... c'est de ta faute si je suis mort... tu a fait une potion de mauvaise qualité! J'y ai perdu la vie en retrouvant mes souvenirs... Le maitre n'est pas content Peteeeerrr.. il a dit qu'il allait revenir lui même te punir._

Peter, faisant preuve d'autant de courage que d'habitude se mit a trembler et se cacha sous sa couette.. se repetant que ça n'étais pas Severus, et que tête de serpent ne pouvait pas revenir.

Lorsqu'apres plusieur minutes, il se calma enfin et jeta un oeil aux alentours, il vit, devant lui trois silhouettes fantomatiques qui brillaient dans la nuit. Il reconnu sans mal ses trois anciens amis...

Ce fut James qui parla le premier, l'air bléssé:

_Qued'ver, comment as-tu put? Nous qui t'avions accépté, aidé, protégé! Lily et moi avions fait de toi notre gardien du secret;. nous avions confiance en toi..tu nous a trahit! _

_Aujourd'hui je suis le juge de ton passé à Poudlard! Tu t'es accroché a nous, tu nous suivais comme notre ombre! Miserable ver de terre que tu étais... et dès que tu a pus, tu est allé vers Voldemort... et tu a voulus nous detruire...pire même, tu as voulu tuer mon fils..Harry..._

_Tu n'es pas digne de vivre Qued'ver!_

Peter trembla violement sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant en rythme tel une carpe... ( après tout, ils ont le même cerveau..et encore...je suis sure qu'une carpe aurait plus de cerveau que lui!)

C'est ensuite Sirius, qui s'approcha, menaçant et furieux:

_Peteeerrr tu m'a piégé, tu a detruit ma vie en me faisant envoyer a Azakaban.. même lorsque tu as agit pour ton maître tu es resté un lache..une vermine qui rampe au sol et ne peux que se cacher dans l'ombre pour commetre ses actes horribles! tu a fais croire a tout le monde, mes amis, mon filleul, Dumbledore que j'étais un assassin! _

_Et lorsque tu as été démsaqué, tu a rampé comme le ver que tu es pour qu'on t'épargne, puis tu a lachement fuit!_

_tu n' es pas dignede vivre Peteeerrr.. Moi aujourd'hui juge de ton passé a la sorite de Poudlards, Je te condmane._

C'est Rémus qui s'approcha en dernier, avec son air doux et peiné:

_Peteeerr comment a tu put me faire ça... tu m'a séparé de mes amis..moi qui avait confiance en toi.. et lors de la bataille finale, tu m'a attaqué en traître, par derrière, pour me tuer. Nous étions amis Quedver, comment a tu pus me tuerde sang froid? je suis le juge de ta vie présente... toi qui vit caché et libre alors que nous trois sommes mort... _

A ces mots apparurent Snape et Harry au coté des maraudeurs:

_- assassin!_

_- lache_

_-ver de terre_

_- cloporte_

_- tu as trahit_

_- tu es un incapable!_

Leurs murmures menaçants terrorisaient tout simplement Peter, qui se tenait prostré et tremblant le plus loin possible d'eux.

Harry parla en dernier:

_Peter, tout tes juges te déclarnet coupable de trahison, de lacheté et de vice... nous te hanteront donc dans tes cauchemards, jusqu'a ce que la mort te prenne, et que tu rejoingne ton maître en enfer!_

Et les cinq "fantomes" disparurent instantenément, laissant la un Peter térrorisé, et ayant souillé son pantalon de peur.

Retourné sur leur nuages, les compèrse riaient bruyament de leur vengeance lorsqu' un voix les fit taire instentanement.

**Gabriel: **Non mais franchement! Vous etes censé être des anges, ou presque! Montrez l'exemple! Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de terroriser des vivant..mêm si ils le meritent..encore un coup comme ça et vous vous retrouverez a l'étage en dessous! c'est bien compris?

**Harry: **Gaby, tu avait pas dejà dit ça lorsqu'on est allé taquiner Rusard...

**Severus**: ou bien quand je suis allé parler de ma relation avec Harry a Draco? puarf... je n'oublierais jamais ça tête!

**James**: Ou quand on est allé chatouiller les pieds de Goyle pendant la nuit?

**Sirius**: a moins que se ne soit lorsque nous avons jeté un sort a la barbe de St Pierre pour qu'elle soit rouge et or

**Rémus: **Je crois plutot qu'il s'agit de la fois où nous avons transformé les ailes des serafins en ailes de chauve souris...

**Gabriel: **FILEZ IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE J EN REFFERE A DIEU...

Les cinq compères disparurent en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire en riant. Une fois seul, l'archange sourit... c'est vrai que la petite bande mettait une sacré pagaille au ciel...mais depuis le temps qu'il s'emm avec les saints, un peu d'agitation ne pouvais pas faire de mal.

_**FIN**_

_je m'exuse puor cette ...chose... mais j'ai relu le tome 3 d'HP...et j'avais tellemenr envie de me venger de PETER... gomen..._

_Bizoux a tout le monde! ( si vous voulez mettre une dernière review, je vous repondraispar mail!)_


End file.
